The Gang of Fools
by Lone The Dark Hearted Wolf
Summary: This is a story about gangs and how one person try's to find out how his friend was killed. this is a crossover of many from different stories even some of my OC's are in them plus my new one named Marcus This story contains Rape slash yuri and yaoi and straight if you don't like don't read. 18 for a reason
1. Prolouge

Okay guys I have been having some fucked up dreams lately so I'm going to write about them cause it is story dreams so let's go.

**The Gang of Fools**

**Purple: Leader:** Toothless half dragon hybrid This gang consists of both humans and animal hybrids **2****nd**** in command is **Hiccup and third is Lone the wolf

**Red: Leader: **Red Death anthro dragon this gang consists of animal hybrids only 2nd in command is Kate and third is Humphrey

**Blue: Leader: **Jack human this gang is a human only gang 2nd in command is Bruce and third is Mike this gang is known for their brutality and other things

**Orange: Leader: **Orange lightning cheetah human hybrid this gang is like the mafia only Italians and they are like the mafia they allow both groups

**Yellow: Leader: **Yellow thunder jaguar human hybrid this is like the yakuza except they have all Asian ethnicity no racism in plied so no hate mail I'm not racist I just don't know how to say it right this gang also allows both

**Main character: Marcus** a kid that was born by humans but something happened and now he can be a wolf or human at will he wasn't very popular sometimes got into trouble he never heard about the gangs I mean he saw the people walking around but he did not care. Then he heard about his friend James who was gunned down just for hanging out with the blues the police said it was the reds but he knew the reds he would of heard of them planning it also the blues did not lose any members that's weird?

**So what do you guys think if you want to be in the gang send me your OC'S human hybrid or both. Here is the list**

**Example:**

**Name: Marcus**

**Gender: male**

**Age: 17**

**Gang or which will he join: ?**

**Whether he is hybrid human or both**

**Weapons: loves katanas and chained assassin blades and loves the ACR**

**Abilities: Transformation**

**Background:**


	2. This Is Not a Good Day

Ch.1

Today was just like any normal day I drove to North High school and went inside as usual I see three members of the Blue gang as usual they try and get me to join I say no and Bruce punches me in the stomach and then kicks me in the face. But today I saw it coming and caught his foot at the last minute and flipped him then his goons came at me I dodged one and kicked one in the stomach hard and back heel kicked the one behind me then I ducked under a punch from the guy recovering making him punch his friend then I did a DDT to the one who stood there in complete shock leaving all three in pain.

" Next time don't fuck with me."

They did not know no one did they thought I was normal but I'm not I was born human but about a year ago I was shot with a dart that had poison that should of killed me on it but somehow I survived but what no one knew I could transform from a human to a humanoid wolf.

About an hour later news broke out that a drive by had killed my best friend James then I was called by the police they knew I was James best friend and thought I knew what happened also I was being called down cause I hurt three kids.

So after explaining what happened to start the fight. He was arrested and escorted to the police department.

"What the fuck" I exclaimed "why the fuck would you arrest me"

"Well let's see you were seen in the car that shot James."

That is about the time James parents busted in and tried to tackle me but I dodged each attempt at it then they handcuffed were escorted out.

"Alright show me some proof"

They showed me a picture of me in a 2008 300 Chrysler holding an MP5. I looked and started to laugh he started to crack up at this fail the police made.

"You guys are idiots this is obviously photo shopped because I was in school at this time"

"How do you know?"

"One this is about 7:10 this happened am I right?"

"Yes"

"Well I got to school at 6:45 and walked in at 7:10 so nice try and guess what I'm not in a gang you can check me for tattoos even."

They took me up on the offer and found nothing not even any marks from surgery or laser removal.

"So can I go now"

"Yes but do you know who would do this."

"No no one comes to mind not that I can think of." "But I have been listening to the gangs in my school and none of them did a drive by or had planned one then again all of them are crazy." "But if I find out anything I'll tell you and if you see me in a gang uniform it is because I have infiltrated them." "But if I find out that the police had anything to do with this I will personally see to your demise."

The police were shocked at how calmly he said it that they were scared shivers ran down all their spines.

I had asked for a ride back to school when I got back it was 11:23 really I missed lunch you know what I am going home. He took out his keys and started his 2013 convertible Camaro SS

He saw that there was a note taped to the front

Meet us at jacks place 9:00 O-clock sharp or else I knew why the blue wanted me to go so they could kick the crap out of me. But I decided why not.

Jack's place (it is a place where teens can hang out and drink)

Alec rolled up at 9:00 in his new 2013 Hummer H4 with his modified engine it gets 46 miles per gallon. He got out and walked in he was wearing finger-less gloves and had his energy blades he made himself.

"So you actually came" "I'm surprised I thought you wouldn't"

Alec turned around and saw Jack the owner with his buddy Bruce and Mike.

Ready for round two Bruce

"oh you thought I wanted to fight you how cute but no"

All the sudden Marcus was knocked out

"Uhh what the hell"

He looked around to see he was tied down to a bed naked and couldn't move

"Hey guys it looks like our slave woke up." "Since you refused to join us we are going to break you and then will see if you join us."

"Alright let's see which one of us gets him first."

"Jack you want him"

"sure"

"Heh I'm going to enjoy this."

As he said this he punched Alec so hard that Alec opened his mouth to scream but only to have the cock stuffed down his throat. Each thrust was harder then the last and deeper he was sick to his stomach then he felt Jack pull almost all the way out then shoved so far in he felt every spurt of cum go down his throat.

"Now Bruce you want him nah let mike take him then I want you two out because I plan on taking my sweet time."

'This is going to be fun' he thought

He lined up his hard cock with his ass and rammed it into Marcus was screaming in pain until mike silenced him with a kiss which almost made him choke. Finally mike cummed deep Alec felt his stomach fill from how much

Then it was Bruce's turn he was the worst he instantly jumped onto Marcus he shoved his dick down Marcus's throat and kept it there then when Marcus was about to pass out he pulled out and started to fuck his mouth hard he cummed down his throat but that wasn't it he started to jerk off and he cummed all over Marcus then he went back to the mouth he told Marcus to lick his dick clean Marcus seeing there was no other choice licked till it was hard again. Then he went to his ass he lined it up and rammed harder than Marcus expected. Marcus was in so much pain that it hurt to scream finally Bruce cummed but he wasn't done yet then he lined his ass with Marcus's dick and impaled himself on to Marcus was screaming in pain because Bruce pounded on him hard finally Marcus cummed but he submitted to the blue gang and got the tattoo and bandanna but what they did not know was Alec actually joined another gang before he was raped

Read and review I worked hard now I have a lot to finish but right now I want to write this and finish this quickly but their is more. if you want your Oc in here is the list now Najee is my best friend so he knows I'm doing this and I needed a good list for human slash hybrid.

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Height:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Clothes:**

**Date:**

**Country:**

**Accent:**

**Weapons:**

**Abilities:**

**Background:**

**Gang:**

**brothers/sisters:**

**And why you are joining this gang:**


	3. Drive By and the Save of the Purple Gang

**Time for a recap Marcus is now in two gangs but he hates the blue bandanna so he wears a Black one he loves the color.**

Today Marcus is sitting with his friends Rob and Kyle when Marcus hears a familiar sound of a 2008 300 Chrysler he says get down and pushes his friends out of the way only to be hit with three 5mm bullets to the shoulder stomach and hip shattering a piece of his pelvis. His friend Rob stood there in shock while Kyle called 911.

"Marcus speak to me man"

"It is alright it is only a flesh wound." He said

The police and ambulances arrived in two minutes and loaded Marcus onto a stretcher.

Kyle came in with him since he had no family it was only him.

Alec had stopped breathing twice and had to be shocked when they got to the E.R. he was in triage red for he was in need of immediate care.

**Three days later**

Uhh he tried to sit up but the pain was unbearable. God he mumbled

Then the person next to his bed woke up

"Hey you alright" said a voice he could only name as Bruce

"You!" "Did this" Alec yelled but it only came out as a raspy voice"

"No another gang did this."

"No the gang saw me as a threat and almost killed me and my friends." "I know I almost died twice but you're lucky that I'm not dead"

"I am?" he asked confused

"Yeah what would you do if I wasn't around you homo"

"That was only to get you to join"

"Well you seemed to like it."

Bruce got angry and left Alec then felt a warm feeling go into him and he fell asleep again.

When he woke up he saw his older brother who died two years ago from a drive by.

Oh great I'm dead

No far from it but listen to me you will have to show what you really are at some point just make sure that when you do it won't get you killed

"Alright but what if something happens and then I have to fight

"Remember you made your weapons from scratch and you know what to do you were always the smarter one."

"Thank you" said his brother

Marcus woke up in a coffin

"How long have I've been dead?" He asked no one "Well at least it is comfortable."

Then he heard someone opening the doors

'Well time to say hi' he thought

The door opened and he saw five people two friends the others frenimies

"WTF!" They all yelled in unison we saw you die how are you Alive well let's see I made sure I kept my organs and I was smart enough to say to them I rather rot then have my blood drained so I am still alive besides the world wouldn't been fun without me.

Everyone laughed because they new Marcus was right

Yo guys I'm going to run home okay.

Are you sure Marcus asked Jack

Yeah Alec looked around and found his bearings and started his run home then he saw three cars pull up he hid and saw they were not dressed for a wake Marcus knew shit was about to go down and he planned to stop it then he saw Toothless pull up with his crew.

He ran straight to Toothless but was stopped by Hiccup and Lone.

"Lone don't make me beat you up because Toothless will be killed if he goes in there."

Toothless stopped and walked over then looked the human in the eyes.

He asked Lone

"Why would you stop the dead Marcus from seeing me?"

"Wha but he is a human"

"I know why now show us your true colors Marcus"

Marcus yelled wolf form 1

He then changed into a black wolf with white stripe that ran down the middle then split at the base of his snout down his face but had a scar across his chest that was done when he was younger he got into a knife fight but he brought his fists his brother saved him

Lone was surprised but Hiccup wasn't and neither was Toothless

They both new Marcus had tricks up his sleeves.

"You better get out of here" Marcus said before they said why he said "I have to save my friends. So get out of here"

"We want- Lone started

"No!" Marcus said I have to save my friends alone.

He changed back into a human and shot his 8' knives from the side of his pants into his hands. I'm going to show those bastards a good time

Marcus walked in to see his wake doors were guarded by two goons so he changed back into a wolf and flipped one of the knives so he was holding the blade of the knife and threw it. It hit its mark the farthest guards neck he died instantly Marcus hid and waited for the guard to come to him when the guard did Marcus silenced him with a stab to the heart he took the gun it was an ACR in DMR mode so Marcus checked inside he saw his friends at gunpoint.

Marcus dropped and aimed and shot the guy farthest then Marcus shot the two guys holding the guns at his friends and then found a flash bang he threw it in and when it went off Alec killed everyone but Rob and Kyle. He put the DMR away and asked

Guys are you alright

Kyle was rubbing his eyes so was rob so Marcus said give me your keys you can't drive. Kyle gave Alec the keys to his suburban and Rob said he rode with Kyle so Alec picked up all the ammo and the 14.5 carbine version and the smaller one 10.5 version. Then he lead his friends to the suburban when they got there Kyle and Rob were mentally exhausted so they fell Asleep Alec drove Rob home when he woke up he was scared cause he saw Marcus with the 3 ACR's next to him

"Rob your home get out I need to take Kyle home."

Rob got out and walked inside

Marcus left and then drove Kyle home when he got there Kyle just woke up asked for his keys and offered Marcus a ride home Marcus accepted because he was too tired to argue so he slept until Kyle told him were here his house was the same as he left it. So he picked up the ACR's and ammo and walked inside he moved his bed and opened the hatch under it and walked down. Then he put the ACR's on the table then climbed back up and went to sleep.

**R&R**

**Now how was that it may not be fucked up but it was action and weird don't ya think**

**Unknown voice: I say it is just perfect darling**

**Thank you Rarity **

**Your welcome darling**


	4. New Recruit and Reds Apperence

**Recap Marcus gets shot in a drive by and kills the opposing gang Also I thank Virgo Fox28 for his character and Hybrid wolf 17 Da fauq is not an acceptable name for a character.**

Marcus wakes up

"Ahh my back feels like hell."

He then moves his bed and opens the hatch and drops down. He looks at the weapons and then he sees that he took an extra part he looked and stumbled in shock it is a auto load spring bolt.

He then de assembles his DMR and replaces the standard 45mm rounds and puts in the 50 caliber rounds into it.

He then grabs the SMG and the carbine versions and went to his hummer he picked up the keys and drove to a shooting range. It was early so he was the only one there first he wanted to fire the 50 cal DMR he looked down the iron sights and shot. When he hit the target nearly decapitating it then he saw the car he aimed and fired the thing lit up like a roman candle. Next was the 14.5 carbine he shot the standard round and hit each target. Then he decided to use the SMG he fired that and took out every target even the sniper targets.

"You're a good shot for a human" said a gold furred fox. Marcus jumped in surprise

"And who the hell might you be?"

"The name is Aladar." He said picking up a FN HECATE II and fires a round down rage hitting the farthest target.

I pick my DMR and fire hitting the same target. Aladar was in shock that I was so quick to fire and was doubly surprised that I hit the target. I then picked up all my weapons and left the shooting range. Aladar is still trying to figure out what the guy was doing here but he figures he will find out sooner or later and he leaves to.

**Aladar P.O.V.**

"While Aladar was driving home he heard that another drive by occurred police have no leads on the people who do this." "Also we believe there may be a connection to the deaths at the funeral home." Said the radio broadcaster.

When Aladar got home he sensed that someone was watching him so he pulled out his sapphire handled ruby bladed sword and said

"Come out or you will be killed."

All the sudden a dragon appeared he had a red bandana and red scales. "Whoa slow your roll"

Aladar put away the sword and said.

"If you want me to join your pussy ass of a gang forget about it Red I told you to fuck off now get out of here or die."

Red went for a punch but I grabbed his hand and kicked him back and summoned the flames to my hands. Now get off my fucking property.

Red left all of the sudden a kid walked out from the bushes

"What the- "Wait you're the kid from the shooting range"

"Yep"

"I never got your name"

"It's Marcus anyway I have a proposition for you."

"What?" He said obviously knowing that this kid was going to ask him to join a gang.

"I know why you said no to red because you believe that human and hybrids should work together am I right"

"Yes but I'm not Italian or Japanese."

"Are you American?"

"Yeah"

"Well I know a gang that you'll love"

"Come to the black hearted bar and club"

"Okay" "wait when"

"9:00"

"Okay got it."

*Ring* Ring* "Yeah Marcus here"

"It is Jack we want to celebrate your healthy return to our gang with a party"

"When?"

"Tomorrow"

"Okay." Marcus said and hung up the phone

Marcus was tired and needed to rest.

When Marcus got home it was 5 o, clock he went straight to bed when he woke up it was 8:30

He took a five minute shower and threw on his gang clothes and a purple head band.

When he walked out he picked his Mazda RX-8 (yes he has 3 cars) and drove to the bar/club when he got there he saw Aladar sitting at a table drinking a shot of what looked like vodka. Marcus went up to the bar and order a bottle of 90. proof vodka the bar tender gave him a sport drink bottle filled to the top of it with vodka. and Marcus downed half of it before he walked over to Aladar.

"Come with me" I said.

Aladar followed him to the back two people Marcus knew were guarding the door

"How's it going hiccup Lone what's up"

"Password" they asked

"Toothless and the purple dragons" Marcus said

They nodded and opened the door

"Hello Marcus who is this guy that you brought" asked Toothless

"Aladar and I believe he would like to join."

Aladar only nodded in agreement

"Alright now if we recruited everyone we would have been killed off by now so we have some tasks for you to complete."

"Okay now Marcus will show you"

Aladar followed Marcus to the Armory in the Armory there were so many weapons but what stood out was the vast collections of sidearm's some looked very old while others looked brand new so the "first thing to do is pick your sidearm"

Aladar walks up and looks at the vast assortment and picks up the Night Hawk 50.

"Nice choice mine was that one" Marcus said pointing to a huge revolver hanging above a 44. Magnum.

"What is that Aladar?" Asked

"That my friend is a SW 500 hand gun the most powerful handgun on earth I have two at home."

"Any way follow me wait leave your Night Hawk here we will customize and give it to you later if you complete them".

"So what is the first task?"

"That my friend is a drive by pick one of these machine guns"

He looks and picks the AK-47 to use.

"Wow that is original" Marcus said screwing with Aladar

"Shut up and let's do this"

Marcus walks out and jumps into the driver seat of a black 2013 Chrysler 300. (Now this has nothing to do with the story but I just learned that my grandpa just passed away so if I stop it is because I'm not here or I just can't write).

"Okay let's go wait what happens if I fail"

"You die"

"Okay" Aladar said getting nervous

"Alright there are two rivals on the porch now just kill them and your done."

As we were passing he rolled down the window and shoots the whole clip killing both rivals instantly. I then speed away with Aladar in tow.

When we get back he asks

"Now what?"

"Well we usually have you get beat up but we decided that you had the strength to show off in front of me their most dangerous knife thrower/assassin so your good and you killed your target so you're in."

"Really it was that easy"

"What did you expect a full on battle royal."

"Well yeah"

"Okay but tell me the truth will you defend the lives of all of your fellow gang members like they were family"

"Yes".

"Alright go home it is late and I have school oh and here "

He gives Aladar black fingerless gloves and a purple bandana.

"I will tell you when we shall meet next."

"Okay"

"They departed and went home".

**To Aladar thank you and remember you can send in more OC's whether they be human or not. Now *brofist***

**Bronies: *Brohoof***


	5. My Brother is Alive!

**Luna: squishy human poke**

**Lone: Damn**

When Marcus got home he knew he was tired he barely got into his bed before he fell asleep with his legs over the side of the bed.

(Dream world)

'Marcus' 'Marcus' 'Marcus!'

Marcus woke up (in dream world)

'What the fuck do you want' Marcus asked

'You know you shouldn't talk to your brother that way.'

'Sorry' he said to his brother who was sitting on a chair.

'Now I have something to tell you now don't be shocked but I'm not your real brother I'm your step brother'

'What!'

'Your real brother had run away from the orphanage the day you got there they searched for him but couldn't find him'.

'So he is dead to.'

'No he wasn't killed or found he is alive and well.' 'But we don't know where.'

'But how could he hide what is he a wolf.'

'Yes.'

'Great now I need to find my brother instead of going to school.'

'I guess so' his step brother said laughing

'Damn' Marcus said under his breath.

'Now wake up and find him you're going to need him'

Marcus just nodded and he woke up and saw it was 6:00 He then went downstairs and grabbed a cereal and his keys to his white Hummer H4 and registered the ACR's. And said I need a new paint job. He went to the shop and paid money for a black paint job with a red wolf on the hood.

After it was done he took it for a ride. 'Time to find my brother.' Marcus transformed in to his Wolf form.

Wait this won't help unless he stopped at a coffee store where he has seen a wolf that looked like his wolf state before and sat down and picked up today's newspaper and looked to see his drive by was front page. He looked at his watch then said

"Alright it is 6:30"

And as he predicted the wolf appeared he ordered a tea and went to sit down but saw Marcus was in his usual seat he was about to walk past when Marcus said "you know if you ask you can sit."

"No I wouldn't want to bother you" said the wolf

"It wouldn't trust me just sit I need to talk to you."

The wolf was wary but sat any way

"So" said Marcus "you know what I find interesting 17 years ago I thought I lost all my family and I was the last one left but yesterday I find out that my brother is alive."

"Interesting indeed" said the wolf sitting across from him.

"But before I bore you with the details may I ask your name"

"Its Alec but that named died long ago now my friends call me fallen."

"Cool but do you remember about 17 years ago what you were doing."

"Well I just learned my parents had died and my year old brother and I were sent to an orphanage." "I ran away because I couldn't be held down so I ran I heard my brother was adopted by a family the next day."

"Well Fallen"

"Yes"

"What was the name of your brother?"

"Marcus." "Why do you ask?"

"Well if you looked up you'll see something you thought was gone."

He looked to see me smiling and tearing up

"Marcus?" Alec asked

Marcus only nodded as he smiled at his brother. And hugged him

"How the hell are you a wolf?"

"I was shot with some dart that grants the ability of transformation into a wolf." "Actually it is normal for me to act more wolf like then human."

Marcus just hugged his brother harder because he thought he was the last one left.

"Now" Alec said "let's go home wait wouldn't you rather live with me well I'll see just follow my car."

Alec walked out to see a 2013 Sahara jeep wrangler. "Nice but look at this" Alec said and sowed his brother his hummer

"Nice car but not as nice as mine"

"?"

The Sahara pulled away to reveal a dark black 2013 Spyder

"Holy shit now that is a nice car."

"I know"

"Now let's go" Marcus followed Alec to the pricier houses then he saw Alec turn into a drive way of a 3 story house

"Whoa this is where you live" Marcus asked

"Yeah I invested and now a huge millionaire haven't you heard."

"No I never get the paper anymore and the papers I do get are from the gangs in the town"

"Oh okay but anyway would you like to move here and live with me."

Marcus just jumped and hugged his brother

His brother laughed and then said "alright go back home and get all you have and I'll help."

As Marcus drove home he saw the police at his house with boxes of his weapons

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

"We are confiscating all of your illegally owned weapons. "

"I legally own them all" Marcus said showing the gun licenses and registration forms

"Oh sorry we will put them back"

"Don't bother but do you think you can drive it to 450 Lincoln's drive."

"Yeah why"

"Because I'm moving in with my brother." "And I need two officers to grab the keys to my Camaro SS and my Mazda RX-8"

"Okay"

By the time they got to Alec's house it was 7:30 then Marcus went back and grabbed the rest and finally got to the house. He then told Alec that he needs a room where he could store the weapons he showed him a closet that was huge and empty except for a hunting rifle

"Cool I have rounds of ammunition for this exact gun. Marcus said picking it up"

"Awesome "

"Wait what time is it?" Marcus asked

"8:30" Alec said

"Yo I have a party to go to can you change into a human too"

"Actually yes the same happened to me" Alec said then proceeded to transform into a human and he looked exactly like Marcus except he was taller and his irises were gray not brown like his.

"All right lets go" Marcus said

Alec and Marcus hopped into Alec's Spyder and drove to Jacks place.

"Wow this place is awesome." Alec said in bewilderment

"Who is this Marcus?"

"This is my older brother Alec"

"Cool"

"So are we early?"

"No you're actually right on time"

"Cool"

Marcus and Alec walked into the back room and were greeted by everyone. They saw Alec and pointed weapons at him.

"What the fuck is wrong with my brother"

"Oh sorry" Jack said and he gave Marcus a statuette of him holding a Smith and Weston 500. And pointing it at a fox.

Marcus just smiled and said "Thanks"

"Mine next" yelled Bruce

"Here I got you a little something" said Bruce

Marcus opened the box and saw it was two Wolfe 44. Caliber magnums he said

"Cool I always wanted a Wolfe thank you"

"Well you're welcome"

Now Mike came up and said

"Well to bad I couldn't get you either of those all I got you was a 2013 Aston martin db9"

"No way"

"Yeah look" he said

Outside was what he said an Aston Martin db9

Which was the coolest thing he fist bumped all three of them.

And the party went until 11:00 Marcus and Alec stayed away from drinking the rest were all drunk off their asses. So Alec and Marcus left Marcus drove his new car when the police stopped him and made him take the breathalyzer test which he passed so did his brother and they left.

When they got home Alec and Marcus went to the fridge and opened it Marcus found some orange juice and seltzer and poured himself a glass while Alec had himself Apple juice and seltzer they put away and drained the glasses fist bumped and went to their beds.

**Lone: Again read and review and maybe I will have more OC's because I need them**

***boom***

**Dash: Yeah I did it the sonic rain boom**

**Lone: Good job dash now go out and get me some supplies **

**Dash: alright**

***Brohoof***

***Brofist***


	6. Tanner?

**Alec: Yo can I get a Muffin pinkie**

**Pinkie: Okie Dokie Lokie**

***crash* Derpy: Muffins**

**Marcus: Damnit Derpy that is the 5****th**** hole this week**

**Tanner = Marcus**

Alec woke up at 5:00 he went to Marcus's room and got him up

"What the hell school doesn't start till 6:30." He said sleepily

"Well I needed to know what car you are taking."

"You want to take the RX-8 don't you?"

Well yeah go ahead I'm taking the DB9 to school. Wait! Don't you go? You are 18 right?

"Yes."

"Well don't you go to school?"

"Yeah but I don't like it but for you I'll go alright."

Marcus gets up and puts on a black bandana fingerless gloves and a pair of expensive sunglasses then he puts on camouflage shorts and goes down stairs. When he gets down there are two plates of food both with steak on them. Marcus looked at it confused.

"Why did you put steak on mine?"

"You're going to be in wolf form right."

"I wasn't planning to be tanner this week but okay."

Marcus goes into his wolf form and eats the breakfast he ate it and he loved every bit.

"Damn that was good" he said to Alec

Who just shrugged and said "yeah I know"

"You're cocky aren't you?"

"Euyup" he said like Big Macintosh

"Don't tell me you're a bronie" Marcus said

"Sorry but I am."

At that time a timer went off. 6:30 "let's go."

Marcus hopped into his DB9 and Alec into the RX-8 and they speed off to school.

Alec parked the RX-8 next to some fancy cars like porches, bugattis, and two lotuses Marcus knew who the lotuses belonged to. Mary and Ellie were both the most popular and hottest in the school. Too bad they are girlfriends to the dumbest two in the school. The captains of the football team Orange thunder who real names Scuro (thank zythxx) because his family named him dark which is true he was part cheetah with yellow spots and black fur he took Mary who Alec loves. Wrath is his second in command for the gang and for the football team and he took Ellie from Marcus because he thought that he loved her and wanted to makes Marcus's life a living hell. Alec and Marcus stepped out of the cars. Alec was then swarmed by the football team they were asking how he has been and that he still can join.

Marcus was about to walk away when a rock hit him in the back of the head

"Where do you think you are going Tanner?" Said Scuro throwing another rock which Tanner (Marcus) caught and crushed in his palm.

Tanner turned around to say something only to be kicked by Scuro. Then when he got up he saw a kick going for his face but it stopped inches from it Tanner looked to see Aladar holding the foot.

No one fucks with a new kid on my watch

Aladar pulled the foot towards him and uppercutted Scuro with green fire on his hand

"Falcone Punch" he exclaimed as he hit Scuro

Then Marcus answered

"I think I'm going to join the team wrath and two others laughed at this really you think you can make the team can you even catch a ball or for that matter run."

"You'll see you over weight strong man."

Wrath face went red with anger you little shit Tanner bolted and was in school faster than anyone saw.

He then found Tanner grabbing his stuff out of his locker. (Marcus and Tanner have two different lockers but are both next to each other's and in the same classes there is no set number of absences as long as the work is done and you are getting good grades it won't matter and because Marcus and Tanner do the same homework they hand it in for each other. (Marcus and Tanner are one in the same) After 80 minutes of math which somehow Alec was in the same class despite not coming in for weeks and surprisingly handing in all the work that was due. But Marcus was in a daze because Ellie had asked him if he could help her with her math homework Marcus said

"Just follow me to my house"

. At the end of the day Marcus went to the coach and asked if he could join the coach said

"Sure if you could catch a ball from a kick return and beat the whole team."

"Let's do it"

The coach was surprised but he said "alright"

Marcus was wearing nothing no padding the rest were.

Marcus said two tail form and another tail sprouted but connected so no one noticed.

The whistle blew and the ball kicked. Marcus caught it and easily dodged half the team he juked out Scuro and tripped him with his tail then he flipped over Alec and ducked under wrath who then tripped on Alec. Marcus easily dodged the rest of the team and got into the end zone only get hit hard by a punch by Wrath.

Alec looked out but went up like the Undertaker only to get a kick in the back of the head by Scuro.

"5 tailed form" Marcus whispered

Five tails popped out Marcus's body was now completely different his fur turned from black to bright white and his white stripe turned black but what was scary was his eyes they were a soulless black that would make anyone pee their pants.

"You think you're tough?" Asked Marcus "Picking on me like I'm weak well here the thing I could rip your god damn heads off now either you run away or I make you."

They both ran away in two seconds flat. Marcus calmed down and turned back into himself. The weirdest thing was that Ellie saw this as being tough and doing the right thing. She was falling for him a little more she saw that he was cute and strong also very smart. The other cheerleaders were shaking in fear at what just happened. The coach said that he can join the team as long as he doesn't do that again Marcus agreed and left with the number 10 on him.

After the practice Ellie followed Marcus back to Alec's and his house. She was surprised because she lived 2 blocks away with her 2 sisters Mary and Sam.

Marcus still in his wolf form turned around to get his stuff from the trunk when he saw Ellie getting out of her lotus.

'Alright no matter how many times I see those doors open I will always find it cool' he thought.

When they went inside he asked if she would like a drink she said

"A Sprite would be nice."

"Here follow me"

They went down stairs and she saw a bar with all different types of sodas from all around the world.

"How did you get all of these?"

"Well my brother does scary games like Pewdiepie but he doesn't scream a lot but he loves amnesia and he plays it all the time I've done things like Fps Russia and in both videos we get fan mail I was even asked by Fpsrussia to do a show with him so I did." Marcus (in Tanner form) said while giving her a cup full of Sprite.

"Awesome" she said happily

"Well this is cute" Alec said drinking an Italian soda called Chinotto ki-no-tow (Traditional Italian soda made with chinotto fruit) (a bittersweet fruit)

Marcus jumped in surprise and sprayed himself with his own sprite Ellie giggled and blushed.

"Uh Alec really"

"What Tanner you can't stand being wet"

"No I can't stand being wet and sticky."

Getting a laugh out of Ellie Marcus also laughed

"Okay let's get back to the math."

"Okay I'm stumped on this" she said pointing to a question csc x = - (squareroot2)

"Oh that is simple all you do is find sin x and find the second sin x after you find that x= (5pi/4) +2pi K and the other x= (7 pi/4) + 2 pi K and k can be any integer. (Donut on

Yahoo answers)

"Oh cool thank you"

"No prob if you need any more just ask" she said

"Thanks and left

Marcus cleaned up and said

"Shoot she left her math book."

He grabbed it and ran out to see a guy with a ski mask and holding a pistol towards her head he was also holding Ellie by the neck he ran back inside and grabbed the hunting rifle and put a scope and he opened the hatch to the roof in to the copula aiming he got a great shot the idiot left his head wide open aiming he fired hitting the guy right through the head. Ellie screamed but she saw the guy drop dead. And stopped immediately

Marcus came out with the hunting rifle.

"Tanner you shot him"

"Yeah I saw you forgot your book but then I saw this asshole holding you hostage so I shot him."

All the sudden Marcus felt something hit him in the chest he looked and saw he was bleeding and saw a guy step out of a car

"You-"

His side exploded Marcus looked and saw Alec with his souped up DMR.

Ellie saw Marcus fall

"We need a doctor"

Alec called the nearest hospital

Marcus said "just so you know I always loved you." Marcus then closed his eyes and stopped breathing.

The next week Marcus woke up in a hospital bed god damn again. He looked to see Ellie and then he looked left and saw another wolf who looked angry and her eyes were like burning through his soul.

"What the hell?" said raspily

"You were shot and my daughter called me to help you I fixed you up now tell me what were you doing with my daughter"

"Calculus homework my brother and I and both of your daughters are in my class and she needed help and asked me so I helped her she forgot her math book so I wanted to give it back but." "Then I saw the guy with a pistol holding her so I went to the copula with a hunting rifle attaching a scope and putting a bullet through the guys head." "Then I went out and checked told your daughter that I shot him only to be shot by another guy and my brother save me with my DMR."

"Alright thank you for saving her but she told me that you said something but she didn't hear it may I ask what it was."

"Well I don't have a choice because I will always answer a question from a parent." "I said I will always love you then I think I died because I saw my step brother again."

"Well you did and that was sweet but you know she has a boyfriend right"

"Yeah but I thought I was dead and I wanted her to know my true feelings and besides I will always protect another person in need the only thing is that I couldn't help James my best friend killed in a drive by." "By a gang that is too smart to be caught I mean I saved my other friends from the yellow gang I scared the orange team leader and second in command and I saved your daughter and found my real brother uh wait how long was I out"

"A week"

"Last week so I am doing pretty good if I do say so myself in fact where is my brother"

"He had to go to school I let Ellie stay with you because I knew your real parents and I knew you liked her."

"No those were my step parents I was adopted when I was a year old." "And can I tell you something that no one knows about me."

"You can change from human to wolf."

"Wha how did you know."

"We took a blood test and you have a special blood type that we had to get from Alec for the surgery."

"Does Ellie know"

"No"

"Good because I will tell her when I'm ready okay" she nodded

At that point Ellie woke up and hugged him around the neck making him blush

"I was so worried about you" she said crying. Then she slapped him

"Ow!"

"Don't you ever scare me like that again?"

"I won't but did you have to smack me"

"I don't know it felt like the right thing to do"

"Oh okay so when do you think I can go back to sports he asked she said tomorrow because you were out a long time and it healed nicely." "Oh do you think Alec grabbed my homework"

"Yeah"

"Can I have it?"

She handed it to him he then asked for the bed to be raised the mom did and he went right to work finishing when Alec came in with his homework for today. He finished it then asked "What is going on at school."

"Well when they heard that you saved Ellie by killing the kidnapper rumors were spreading like wild fire." "Like Tanner is an undercover agent or Tanner was a personal body guard oh and wrath wants to kill you."

"So a normal day"

"Yeah and you also go 300,000 dollars for killing that guy he was the 10 most wanted men in the state and his friend was right under him." "So how much is left after this."

"Well let's see wow it only costs you 100,000 because you were out for so long."

"Cool so I just have to wait till tomorrow"

"Yep."


	7. Revege and Anger Problems

**The next day Monday game day**

Time for school Alec got into his spider Marcus got into his hummer H4 with the red wolf on the front. They parked in the same place the last time they were here together. As Marcus still in Tanner form walked out he ducked a rock thrown at him.

Really again Scuro

Why do you keep calling me that? I told you 20 times Tanner it is lightning.

Because it is fun to piss you off Scuro

Son of a bitch lightning said

As he threw another rock which Marcus caught and whipped it back hitting Wrath in the face who was running at him and knocking him out.

That is for all the times you punched me next time I'll slam you through the concrete /Marcus said darkly. And walked into school like an undertaker. When he entered people were scared a little till they realized it was Tanner they started clapping and hollering his brother came up next to him and gave him a high five.

He went to first block he handed in all the missed work to the teacher who wondered what happened to Marcus

Don't worry he is fine he just needed a break he'll be back but if you give me the late work I'll be sure to give it to him.

Alright the teacher said handing out the assignments and giving him the homework which was the class work for today which he finished in record time block 2 came and went then he went to lunch only to remember he forgot his in the car. Marcus knowing it was dangerous to be tanner for right then (he has read NFS lovers fanfic) he changed to Marcus and walked to his car only to be jumped by wrath and almost get punched

What the fuck I need to get my lunch Tanner said that he had it and I get jumped what the fuck is wrong with you guys jeez said Marcus grabbing the lunch and walking back inside changing back to Tanner and cracking up.

He told Alec who cracked up to then the teacher left the lunch room and wrath and his boys came in and spotted Tanner.

YOU'RE DEAD! Wrath yelled but was stopped when he saw Ellie in front of him

What is wrong Wrath? Ellie asked

Nothing he said as he walked to his seat with Ellie Marcus was jealous but he was okay with it.

At least he can't touch me. Now all I need to do is focus on the game and hopefully play a little but the thing is the white lions are verseing the High Town Wolves one of the best team in the league and last year they killed us 56 to 7.

If I can get our team points and maybe show the team that we all can do it we can go to the championships.

**GAME TIME**

The coach came and said to day a new recruit has come to our aid hopefully we can win against these wolves now lets do this here is the starting line up

QB: lightning

Recivers:Wrath, leaum

Up front: Jack, Damien, Butch, Tom, Cain, Roger, James, Ryan, and John

Bench: Alec, Hutch, Tanner, Jason, Freddy, Mike, Will, Felix, Blake, Timothy, Aaron, and Luke

*whistle*

The first quarter ended with the wolves getting 3 touch downs and the lions only getting a field goal. Lighning was trying to up the teams spirit. But they were down the coach thought then said lightining wrath butch damien your out actually everyone from first quarter out everyone else in

**Cheer leaders point of view**

What the hell is the coach thinking he just took out the A-team and put in the loser squad wait who is number 10 they wondered.

They saw his small arms and they sighed in deafeat we are gonna lose. But Ellie knew who he was but everyone else did not.

**Other team **

what the? Oh well this should be easy

**Second quarter**

the star walked up to Tanner and said

new guy

Yes

Well here is how it is gonna go you and your friends are going to lie down and let us score and if any of you get in our w-

Tanner held up his hand and said

"Really" he saw that the star wasn't kidding "That's rich if you think that I'm going to let you win you got another thing coming also don't ever talk down to me again."

He started to laugh or what pup your out of your league.

'That's what you think'

*whistle*

Lions got the ball it is thrown to Alec who doges the first guy ohh Alec just got railed by the star wait the ball is loose and the wolves picked it up.

*crashing*

A tackle from out of nowhere screamed the anouncer. Wait that was #10 who made the tackle.

Everyone was in shock the deubant just tackled the star player one thing to say I don't care if you hurt me you wanna know the truth saylavie adios good ridance Fuck You!

Wolves managed to score one tuchdown but Tanner and Alec scored 2 touchdowns and 3 field goals making it 28-26 with the wolves leading

The next quarter was exciting Alec was now the QB and heres the snap

Alec throws to open space wait Number 10 grabbed and gets a touch down

*Crunch*

"Oooo" the crowd said seeing number ten get railed by the star of the other team

Lions coach

He shouldn't have done that

4 tail form Tanner yelled he instantly beacame buff you believe your tuff lets see how tuff you are now he said in a low growl that sounded a little demonic.

The star was amamzed at how this small noodled armed wolf just became as big and as buff as him.

The wolves have the ball the star got it

*Crash*

And the QB has been sacked.

The rest of the game went on but it was different then everyone expected the wolves won but it wasn't the way they liked the final score was 77-75

After this Alec went home it was 10:00pm and as Alec got out of his car he was shot three times that is what happens when you mess with the thunder.

Witnesses saw this and called the police and an ambulance Alec was rushed to a near by hospital and tanner was notified imeadietly.

When Tanner got back home he changed back to Marcus. He grabbed his 12" long double edged artic camoflaged daggers and the ACR in DMR and Carbine modes he called the school and said that on acount of my brother Tanner and Marcus will not be attending school. He then left and said that Thunder is going to wish he never messed with my family and friends.

**Marcus: Next chapter will be a Q and A chapter for all the characters in the story you can even ask the guy who shot my brother now lets go.**

***crash***

**Not again**

***grenade pin pulled and thrown out the hole***

**Granata (Gra-na-ta)**


	8. Savior Of The Day

**Alright this chapter was going to be a Q and A but there are no questions asked so I will just go on to the next chapter.**

Marcus then was too tired but he couldn't sleep so he went and got a cup of tea to calm him down. When he sat down he heard a screech of tires turning into his driveway he went to the window and saw a guy get out of the car. He then saw another car pull up and another person walk out.

Then he saw them talk then he heard screaming and yelling Marcus went to the door opened it up and walked out and shot his SW 500 into the air the two looked at him and started to walk towards him.

"Alright who are you guys?"

"It's me Jack" said in a scared voice

"And its Toothless" said a cool voice

"Alright come on in" they both walked in when a third car came up and Scuro got out and walked up to Marcus.

"Oh sorry I thought Tanner lives here"

"He does I'm about to show everyone why they used to call me two face"

They all sat at the table and Marcus came in

"Alright just so you know I'm not normal as you all thought I'm different but what I'm about to show you cannot leave this room because if it does I'm coming after all of you got it"

"Got it"

"Alright change form Tanner" Marcus yelled there was a flash of light and standing before all of them was Tanner

Jack looked shocked Scuro almost fainted but Toothless already knew this.

"What the hell" said Jack "You are an animal"

"No I was a human but I was changed into an animal by my brother so I could be adopted and live a good life."

"Oh okay" said Jack and Lightning

"Alright now Sc- I mean Lightning your brother had one of his men shoot my brother. I need you to ask him who shot Tanner"

"But you're right here"

"I know they were aiming to kill me so they thought they shot me." "But they shot him on accident thank god my brother is okay."

"Now Toothless I need to know what is going on with any new and upcoming gang's animal division." "Jack do the same but human we can't have these idiots getting info of my gang"

"What!?" all of them said

"Yeah I have been recruiting certain friends from school for the black gang". "I accept all races and animals and humans even hybrids." "Wait how did we not know about them well the cool thing about them is they lay low unless needed and I can call them with a push of a button". Also they have the police on their side so they use police weapons and gang weapons."

"So that is why you wore the black head band"

"Duh but like I said nothing said here leaves here the black gang is so secretive that I shouldn't be saying anything but I'm the leader." "So that is about it you can all leave except for lightning I need him to tell me something."

After they left I put my eyes on Lightning

"Alright you must swear to god that you won't tell anyone about this because if your brother realizes I'm Alive I will be killed and then Jack and Toothless will go after your brother so if you don't want that happening you must get me the guys name and address."

"And I will kill him or the police arrest him either way someone is dying."

**Next day**

Marcus is loaded with a silenced desert eagle a gas can and matches. He also has his 1' foot knives and a police scanner in his Hummer he listened to hear another drive by had just occurred then he saw a van at a high speed approaching pulling out his desert eagle he shot the driver who swerved and crashed into a tree. he jumped out of his car and put the gun in front of him he opened up the vans side door and saw a wolf with an MP5 he grabbed him and went to his hummer and pulled out handcuffs (made himself) and cuffed him and shoved the into the back seat and drove away his car was built with the new paint job a screen strong enough to hold rifle fire also can resist fire and the other elements.

"Uggh what happened"

"Well let's see here you did a drive by I shot the driver and now you're in the back seat of my hummer handcuffed." "I'm going to kill someone so I made sure they were inescapable also the child lock is on those doors so your fucked so just sit tight."

**At the bastards house**

Show time Marcus was angrier than usual and had a frag so he broke a window and pulled the pin and dropped it in after it exploded it blew the door off it s hinges then he ran through the house killing anyone in his way. He then shot a gang member coming out of a room he then heard screaming coming from a door he opened it to see the douche bag who shot his brother raping a cute wolf girl

Marcus then said

"Oh so you like breaking rules don't you"

He then kicked the guy in the head the wolf girl was crying he picked her up off of his manhood which was relatively small.

"Hey its okay I got ya is there anyone else here"

She pointed to the closet and he saw a girl taped up and tied to a pipe in the closet.

Alec then got an idea so he found rope and tied the guy to the bed post and went to his car and grabbed a gas can and poured some of it on his dick he woke up and saw the two girls his dick went from flaccid to perk up until he saw the match and smelt the gas. I let the girls run out and poured the gas all around the house mostly on his body then I said burn I lit the match and threw it onto his dick he went up like a fire work and I ran out the two girls were waiting by the car.

"Hey" he said to the naked wolf girl who was covering her privates Marcus went into the trunk and got out a shirt and pants and said

"Here" he said giving them to her

She put them on the other wolf girl then asked

"Who are you?"

"My name is Marcus and your welcome." "Now you two are going to have to double up in the front of the car alright"

"Okay" they both got into the front. Alec started the hummer and started talking to the girls he learned that their names were Irene and Nelly. He then stopped at the police station and went in then he grabbed the guy out of the back and gave him to the officers then he asked for the girls for their last names.

"Were sisters and our last name is Knight."

"Cool" then he pulled up a missing person's report and saw that they have been missing for five years 'Jesus' he thought. He then called up their parents and told the parents to come to the police station. The parents came and Marcus led them outside and said girls.

"Mom Dad!" They yelled and jumped and started crying in their arms.

Thank you um

"Marcus"

Now I'm going to the hospital the guy who had your daughters is dead and he shot my brother and you should thank him because if he wasn't shot then they would still be missing. So they all went to the hospital. Marcus found Alec's room he had been up and moving for a few hours and he was fine. The parents and daughters came in and thanked him. Then I came in and said

"How you feeling."

"Like I got shot three times you idiot".

"Hey don't kill the messenger" then Marcus called Mary up and Ellie and said that they can meet him which they did.

**Friday**

Alec and Tanner came in and were swarmed they heard how Tanner had saved those two girls and killed the guy who shot his brother. They were happy Lightning and Wrath were jealous but they were happy for Tanner. Only Lightning knew the whole thing.

**Alright please read and review and in the review please leave a question for one of the characters of this story in the review and just to piss off my friend**

**Say good bye to your head Wanker **

**Falcon punch **

***sniper gets killed from falling damage***


	9. The shooting at the range

After school Alec and Marcus went to the Black gangs hide out and waited Alec was in awe he saw the weapon cache was huge.

"Yo Alec come here" Marcus said

Marcus opened a door and there was a sparring room with so many swords and other melee weapons even a ballistic knife

"Wait these are illegal even the police aren't allowed to carry these" Alec said

"I said we had Gang weapons" then the door opened and Damien walked in with Hutch"

"What up so is Alec in this or what?" Damien asked

"Well he will not be doing any gang missions he is like our watch dog but we will give him weapons to defend himself"

"Okay"

So they went to the pistol part of the armory and what he saw surprised him there was the gun that was his favorite so he took two of them both were the same style and Marcus was surprised

"Wow two desert eagles that is not a usual choice but who am I to judge you" he said

Then he started to take them apart and put them back together here

"What did you do?" Alec wondered

"Well I made them both be able to go full auto then I made the grip to fit your hand properly and I gave them a little something extra"

"What"

"Well you know how you are into my little pony"

"Yeah?" Alec said perplexed by the question

"Well it has nothing to do with that it has a laser sight if need be"

"Oh cool"

"Hey want to test it out"

"Sure but where?"

"Wait you don't know we have a gun range here?"

"No"

"Hey Lone wolves"

"Yes sir" said the whole group about (30 members) of my gang members

"We are going to the gun range make sure you bring tracer ammo"

Then Alec and Marcus drove home to see Mary and Ellie by their house

Confused they walked up and asked

"What are you girls doing here?"

"Well we heard about how you guys are going to a gun range and that you bring a lot of friends and we want to come with you"

Well you are going to need

They just showed two rifles bolt action Mary had a PTRS-41 Anti-tank to Anti personnel, and Ellie had a Kar98k sniper rifle

"Wow you two look sexy like that" I said

They both giggled and then the two boys walked inside Alec came out carrying his two Deagles and a XM2010 sniper rifle and Alec came out with a DMR 50. Cal and his two smith and Weston 500 revolvers

"Aw man I didn't know it was a gun show" Mary said

They all laughed at Mary's unintentional joke

She realized what she said and started laughing too

Then they all hopped into Mary's Lotus it was Mary and Alec up front and me and Ellie in the back.

Marcus was nervous because he wanted to tell Ellie his secret so when they got to the gun range Marcus took Alec and asked

"Should I tell her?"

"What that you are two people in one"

"Go ahead alright" but as Marcus was about to turn the corner he heard

"Hey lady ever been with a red dragon before" obviously drunk off his ass Marcus came around the corner and pointed his Pistol in the guys face

"Talk to her like that and I promise you will be waking up in a hospital" at that exact moment his friend was about to pull his weapon when heard the sound of a shot gun Marcus turned towards the entrance and saw Hutch and the rest of the group with their weapons at the ready

"Now I will ask you this only once apologize and leave or get your ass kicked by me."

He looked like he was about to apologize but then he touched her on the ass

You did not see Marcus move the guy was knocked out with a bloodied nose and a bruised rib or two.

"Okay now that that is over Ellie can you come with me I need to tell you a secret that I can only trust with a handful"

She said

"Okay" they turned the corner and he said

"Now you may be surprised but here we go" Wolf form!

Marcus changed into Tanner

"She looked dumbfounded so you are Marcus and Tanner"

"Yes how do you think we know each other so well."

"Well I thought you were two different people"

"Wow I must be good"

"Yes you are" she said smiling "But can"

"Yes he can to just don't tell Mary because Alec wants o tell her when he is ready."

Then they both went to the last booth farthest away from the lone wolves who were firing rounds down range Marcus had reserved two booths and had them set up from a pistol range to a snipers range and even a little farther because behind his back he took out his supped up DMR. And fired a whole clip down range hitting the target blowing it to pieces. Then a new one was setup Ellie took aim and fired it went straight through the middle of his head Marcus said

"Hey watch this he took out his pistol and fired it went through the hole that Ellie had made"

"Wow" she said with her tail waving like it was fanning her face then Marcus heard the bolt of a rifle being pulled back from 300 yards Marcus immediately hit the alarm and said hit the deck he immediately pulled Ellie to the ground and said

"Hand me your scope" she did he attached it to his DMR took aim and found the sniper sitting on the hill that over looked the shooting range taking pot shots at the gang.

"God give me the strength to kill my enemies and defeat all the evils that stand to keep me away" he held his breath took aim and fired the sniper saw the bullet at the last instant because it went up the scope and blew his brains out.

After this Alec said "Hey nice shooting Tex"

Marcus changing back to a human said "you know it partner" he said adding a southern drawl to it.

Then everyone in his group laughed and they continued firing well into the night. When they got home is was 12:00 midnight.

"God looks like I am going to be a hell to wake up tomorrow."

We'll see ya but then Ellie kissed him on the lips no it wasn't a make out session **(god keep your mind out of the damn gutter I will tell you)** but that small kiss made him happier than ever before he almost fainted but kept himself standing by holding his emotions in but he hugged her and said thanks I needed that then Mary kissed Alec who couldn't help his blush and had his hand behind his head in nervousness.

**The next day**

"Shooter shot by a wolf who knew what he was doing saved 30 kids from North from being killed." Said a newscaster

"Ahh Fuck!" "Can't I get a break" Marcus yelled

**Alright I'm not sure if you guessed it yet but Marcus and Alec are me and my brother Marcus being my brother so I will say my name at times when I mean his so sorry if you think it sucks but that is what happens when you are used to yourself being the main character.**

**Also but probably saw this coming Read and Review or Marcus will find you**


	10. The Necklace and that Number 70

"Ahh Fuck can't I get a break" yelled Marcus

"Probably not" Alec said laughing in the corner

"This character also saved two girls from a kidnapper and many other things wait this just in he was the debutant at the football game." The news caster continued

"Fuck my life"

"I would love-

"That is you Alec" "I hate attention"

"I am not going to school"

"But there is another game today"

"Fuck!"

Marcus changed into Tanner and got up and got ready then he put on a necklace that he hasn't worn in 3 years it was a gift for Ellie but he never gave it to her (wrath's fault the day he was going to give it to her he got kicked in the face by wraths goons and sent home with a mild concussion) but the necklace was a boy/girl one so he wore it. It was gold chain and on the bottom hanging is a wolf that was cut out of a diamond. Then he and Alec left

Alec rolled up in the RX-8 and Marcus was right behind him came in his Camaro SS

He walked out and lightning came up and gave him a high five

What's going on is your brother pissed

Oh hell he is

That guy that you shot was his best hit man

Really he was ass I fucking heard him from a mile away

Whoa nice

Then he went inside the school Alec disappeared but as Alec got to his locker he was slammed against it

Tanner was ready and said have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moon light the kid looked at him

What?

Tanner then sprayed him in the face with Irish mist.

Idiot Tanner just Pelé kicked him

Damn orange gang

Then he saw wrath he jumped over him and then ran to his class when inside wrath came right after him

Wrath I know you want some of this but trust me you couldn't take it

Raaaaa!

Tanner side stepped and spun

Ole he said

Wrath tried again and the same result.

Finally Tanner couldn't take it the teacher was crying Ellie was in awe Alec was trying to stay serious but failing miserably

Wrath was in a rage he jumped at Tanner who did the same thing then he changed into Marcus the teacher was in shock so was Mary Wrath was in a panic and bolted from the classroom

Shit Marcus ran after him and tackled him

He turned wrath over and said

Listen carefully you tell anyone that I can do that I will send my gang on you and lightning already knows now keep it on DL or else got it he nodded.

Then I got off him and walked back to class where I sat down with my books and other materials

Alright I know what you're thinking oh god it is a monster. Well one I am not and two I only can do this he changes back into tanner because I was drugged by a dart.

But any way don't tell anyone or else

Don't even ask Jerry

Because Ellie saw that if you mess with me you mess with the pack.

Ellie smiled

*Ding*

I guess no homework

2nd period went by and then lunch Alec got a steak while I got chicken cutlets that are actually good for you and water, it was spectacular.

When I finished wrath came up to me and said

Hey can you help me

"Sure" I said with a confused look what do you want

Well it's about Ellie I want her love me but I just can't seem to get it

Well I wish I could help you but I am not a spy

Wait then why were you at the shooting range with her

She wanted to come with me also Mary did to but I have to admit she is a crack shot and it surprised me but then that hit man came and I shot him.

Oh okay you are a good friend

I know I said lying to him

**Game Time**

**White Lions V.S. Oakhill Foxes **

(Play Ruff Riders anthem by DMX)

"Alright team I want Alec as wide receiver right Tanner you take left and the rest of the team you take up the regular positions except you two" he said pointing at the usual wide receiver

"Who is that" asked one of the Oakhill Foxes

"I have not a clue but who cares we will cream him."

The White Lions receiving the kick with Marcus in the back three tail form he whispered three tails grew and formed into his one he grew a little and his agility went up.

*kick*

Marcus caught the ball and he ran he juked out the first and jumped over another defender then was hit hard and hit the ground hard.

*Crack*

"Time out" Marcus yelled

*whistle*

When Marcus walked off he took off his helmet to find it had cracked

"Coach"

"Yeah"

"I need a new helmet"

The coach tossed him a gold one with a lion head on it he put it on and ran out

"Kid"

"Who me"

"Yeah"

"First time getting hit"

"No but has DD called"

"Who is Dee Dee?"

"Dis Dick dumbass"

"Hike" Lightning called

Marcus ran past him and the player did not realize until it was too late Marcus got the ball and scored the first touchdown.

The defending team came out Marcus was in this to but Alec, Wrath, and Lightning sat out with Hutch, and Butch

The kick went to their 20 where he ran to the 30 and was tackled by Damien

"Hike" said the QB and threw it to the captain who was slammed by Marcus

They set up in shotgun formation Marcus put himself near the captain he saw his team get nervous

"Hike" Marcus saw why and backed up a little the captain was almost too far but Marcus bolted after him and the QB released the ball.

"Interception" the announcer yelled then out of nowhere he was tackled near the helmet and blacked out

When he came to he was in the hospital he saw it was 8:00 at night when he came to he saw his brother Wrath Lightning Hutch and surprisingly Toothless. Ellie and Mary were smiling but the team looked neutral.

"Ugh what happened?" Marcus said groggily

You were tackled so hard that you blacked out." Said Toothless

"What hit me?"

"Number 70 he was their biggest player and he decided to target you but that second time he was red carded." Lightning said

"Did we win?" Marcus asked

"Yes." Wrath said

"But you have two broken ribs and a mild concussion" Alec said

"You will have to be kept overnight for observation" said Hutch

"Where the hell am I" Asked another girl voice and a Weird looking dog was in the hospital room completely undressed

**Author: "**LUNA!" "Wrong story get out" she then walks out of the story. "Alright guys contin-

"Who the fuck-

**Author: "**Shut up Scuro I am not even supposed to be talking to you now pay attention"

**Back to the story**

Marcus then checked around his neck and found that he could not find his necklace

"Looking for this" said Alec holding up the necklace.

"Thanks bro" he said putting it on

No prob"

Marcus then took it off

"Well better late than never" "Here" he said giving it to Ellie

"Uh why are you giving me this?"

"I was going to give it to you in eighth grade but I couldn't so I am giving it to you now." "Wait what is the date?"

"It's" Ellie started but was interrupted by Marcus

"Don't tell me ahh it is your birthday isn't it"

"Ellie was surprised that he never came to her party but knew that today was her birthday."

"Too bad I am never invited to your party"

"What are you talking about I have invited you every year since we met."

"What?" "Whenever I go out to check all my friends get an invite and I get nothing except for our weekly check for $5,000."

"Wait a sec Mary have you done the same"

"Yeah but you never come"

"No I never got an invite"

"Hmm strange this year we are doing it differently we are going to stick it inside the lockers."

"Okay well goodnight Marcus" Eille said as she and Mary left "oh and thanks"

"No prob"

Then hutch lightning and Wrath left

Toothless then said

"Well Marcus it seems you're an active one killing hit men saving to girls and being the deubant for the football team"

"I mean aren't you scared"

"No I will never be scared especially because if you don't put that down now or I will slice your god damn head off"

"Man nothing escapes you that is why we love having you on our side but I want to suggest something"

"What"

"How about a merge"

"Keep talking"

"Well me and my gang and your gang could work together with the police on our side we will never be beaten."

"Deal but if I see any foul play your whole gang will be burnt to a crisp." "Got it"

"Got it then he left"

"Alec go home get some sleep we are going to the mall tomorrow"

"What why"

"I need to get another gift for Ellie"

"Why"

"Because that necklace was for her in eighth I need to get her something awesome."

"Okay well see ya"

Then he left

Marcus then fell into a quiet, blissful, and dreamless sleep with one thing on his mind I need to get her that ring.

**Please Read and review this chapter it helps me and if you want send me an OC the chart is on chapter 1, and 2**

**Now play a song that you love and give me some suggestions on songs that should be added you can Pm me it and review the chapter don't just give me the OC okay see ya next time**


End file.
